The purpose of the BIOINFORMATICS, BIOSTATISTICSAND TRANSLATIONAL (BBT) Core is to provide a comprehensive, multi-disciplinary resource for design of clinical and basic science experiments, development of appropriate and innovative statistical methodology,statistical analysis, and summarizing the results. The BBT Core has the following overall goals: to provide statistical consulting and collaboration on jthe design, conduct, analysis and interpretation of all research studies, and to provide, manage and maintain a high-quality research database that supports the research projects while preserving the confidentiality of all subject data. The specific aims are: (1) Coordinate and manage statistical activities to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support. (2) Provide statistical expertise in the design of experiments and studies, including research proposal development, sample size determination, randomization procedures, and plans for interim reviews and final analysis. (3) Assist with the writing of statistical components of manuscripts. (4) Review, in conjunction with the Clinical Translational Review Committee, the integrity and statistical soundness of all studies involving human subjects. (5) Provide statistical analysis for all projects using appropriate, statistical and computing methodologies, assist in the interpretation and presentation of results. (6) Interact and collaborate with the Clinical Trials and Translational Research Office in the developmentof protocols and the monitoring and reporting of clinical data. (7) Maintain a computing facility with up-to-date software for statistical analysis to support all investigators. (8) Conduct biostatistical methodology researchon practical problems arising in cancer studies. (9) Provide computer-based tools that facilitate the storage and retrieval of the data generated in the proposed research, thereby creating and maintaining a centralized relational databasethat provides access to common resources and information. (10) Ensure the accuracy of the data maintained in the database by software based data consistency and quality control systems. (11) Organize and maintain the database to maximize accuracy and accessibility;while maintaining strict confidentiality. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Statistics provides a foundation for the design, conduct and analysis of experiments and studies based on data subject to random variation. The large volume of information to be generated in the proposedresearch projects and cores requires computer-based tools for the coordination of efforts and the management of data and biospecimens.Consequently, biostatistical support and a centralized relational database system are critical to all investigators in the program project.